


Hey Patrick, will you marry me?

by ChicagosAngel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Pete and Patrick are kings, inspired by the I've been waiting MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosAngel/pseuds/ChicagosAngel
Summary: So I'm madly in love with the I've been waiting MV where everything looks like Labyrinth sort of. Here's basically a scene where Pete and Patrick are already together but Patrick wants Pete to pop that magical 4 letter question of Will you marry me?





	Hey Patrick, will you marry me?

Patrick leans against the banister of the balcony, below the castle he can see the spirits and figures dancing around in the forest as colors fill the air with the sound of laughter and music; he smiles fondly as he notices a couple ballroom dancing past glowing mushrooms but slowly his smile fades. With a sigh Patrick stands back up and adjusts his cravat before heading back into the library, the walls of books no longer looking bright to him but now a tad dull. Servants were running through the halls as Patrick exited, he smiled and waved to a few who called out “hello your majesty!” though Patrick wasn’t sure if his smile was as happy as he was attempting to look. Occasionally the halls suddenly had wisps of colors whizzing through them, Patrick sighed softly and shook his head; Pete did enjoy playing with his magic though at times it concerned Patrick, with all that magic why hadn’t Pete-

 

_ No,  _ Patrick shook his head and rubbed at his face, he couldn’t question that; yes Pete and him were the Kings of the land but...Patrick pulled his hand back and stared at the ring finger...with no ring. Another heavy sigh and Patrick decided maybe it would be a nice time to go on a walk. He stopped at his room to grab his cloak and headed downstairs, sure enough once he reached the main hall and looked down towards the garden hall colors were flying out in bright sparks and Pete’s laugh echoed throughout the castle. A small smile touched Patrick’s lips, though it was sad, and he decided maybe he’d leave Pete to play with his magic. 

 

“Your highness?” Patrick blinked and looked up to see one of the servants, a kind young lady named Isabelle, looking at him concerned “is everything alright?”

 

“Of course, I was just going out for a bit. Would you mind telling Pete if he looks for me?” 

 

“Of...yes of course” She bowed to him and hurried on her way again. 

 

With a soft sigh Patrick left and made his way to the waterfall; a path of smooth blue stones raised from the pond and led him towards the falls, they parted as like theater curtains and Patrick was beneath the castle in the forest. He sighed softly at the sight of the figures dancing and creatures floating through the air, several noticing him and giggling as they disappeared into bright bursts of sherbert colors. The walk was peaceful and helped calm Patrick’s troubled thoughts, though now he was feeling incredibly foolish because truly  _ he  _ should just be the one to ask the question.

 

_ But it has to be Pete!  _ Patrick frowned as he sat on a stone bench, around him little will-o-wisps danced in the treetops  _ He’s the one who-we rule the kingdom together and he’s the one who said he loves me. He’s the one who announced we were together! _

 

_ But why can’t you do it _ ? A voice suddenly asked.

  
Patrick blinked and floundered for an answer, he furrowed his brow and chewed on his lip in thought  _ Because...well because he’s the one who said we were together! And-and we  _ are  _ together but… _

_ Then why can’t you ask him?  _

 

“Because he’s the one who made a huge deal out of it!” Patrick shouted as he stood up quickly from the bench “He’s the one who told the whole kingdom, he’s the one who made the huge gesture and kissed me at that party! He’s the one who should pop the question, why do  _ I  _ have to!”

 

His outburst caused several creatures to squeal and disappear in wisps of smoke or firework bursts, Patrick flinched and whimpered out “I’m terribly sorry”, a few corporal figures nodded at the king in understanding as they could since his distress though over what they weren’t sure. Patrick groaned and rubbed at his eyes, maybe a visit to the dog would help. Quickly Patrick made his way to the bubblegum pink grove where a large dog the size of an elephant was currently sleeping, he smiled and walked up to gently pat the dog’s head. A soft  _ wumf  _ came from the creature as he stood up and looked down at the small man, he titled his head before leaning down and nuzzling Patrick’s head. 

 

He laughed and reached up to hug what little part of the muzzle Patrick could “hey buddy, how’re you?”

 

The dogs tail was causing his whole body to shake, making Patrick laugh again.

 

“I’ll take that as a good then, glad to hear. I’ve been having problems of my own…” Patrick sighed and placed his head against the soft muzzle “You know how Pete-I mean _ everyone  _ in the kingdom knows about Pete and me...but I wish Pete hadn’t lied. We’re not married, I wish he would be honest, I wish  _ he’d  _ be the one to ask me to marry him. I don’t want to ask, why do  _ I  _ have to be the one to ask him”

 

The dog nudged Patrick with his head, causing him to stumble a little and fall on his butt with an  _ oof!  _

 

“Hey” Patrick frowned but scooted over as the dog lay down, petting behind one of the large ears “yeah, yeah, I know it’s stupid. If I’m so upset about Pete not asking me to marry him then why don’t I just pop the question?”

 

The dog huffed and nuzzled Patrick again, the man sighed and leaned back into the furry body.

 

“I just...I wish Pete hadn’t said we were together because I mean... _ yes  _ we are together but we’re not married. I want to be married to him too, how stupid is that?” Patrick laughed weakly but found himself beginning to doze off “I wish he would ask me”

 

Patrick did end up falling asleep, and while he dreamt his lover was freaking out because he couldn’t find Patrick anywhere in the palace and Isabelle had forgotten to tell the other servants that Patrick had gone out. So when Patrick woke up from his nap and bid his dog farewell until later tonight, he returned back to the palace to have find several servants racing around as if something were on fire.

 

“Hey!” Patrick stopped a young man and looked at him concerned “where’s the fire?”

 

Something clicked on the boy’s face as he grabbed Patrick’s arm “your highness-the king-I mean he’s-he didn’t know where you went-”

 

That was all he needed to say; Patrick gave him his cloak and quickly made his way towards to the gardens, sure enough as soon he was outside and found the rose gardens Pete was pacing near one of the fountains. Patrick winced seeing the look on his face, it was several mixes of annoyance and possibly anger? Patrick frowned but made his way down the path towards Pete; he only made it halfway before Pete stopped pacing and stared at him, within seconds though and a poof of smoke Pete was gripping Patrick’s shoulders and shouting “where the fuck were you?!”

 

That caught Patrick off guard and he stumbled back, Pete grabbed his wrists and pulled him back towards him “I-you were busy with your magic and I didn’t want to interrupt you-”

 

“So you didn’t think about, oh I don’t know, telling me you were going out?” Pete sounds exasperated and his face has changed from anger and annoyance to concern and possibly hurt “I’ve told you a thousand times, Patrick, I don’t care if you come see me when I’m practicing new magic. Why didn’t you tell me you were going out? Where were you?” 

 

“Pete I just went out for a walk” Patrick pulled his wrists away and reached up to cup Pete’s face “why are you so afraid? I wasn’t in any danger, I promise you that”

 

Pete sighed and placed his own hand over one of Patrick’s, squeezing gently “I-did you tell any of the servants?”

 

_ Yes but I’m not throwing her under the bus  _ “I didn’t plan on being out long, I fell asleep on accident”

 

“Patrick” Pete said exasperated.

 

“Oh don’t Patrick me” Patrick lightly squeezed Pete’s cheeks “what did you want that had you having the servants running around as if there was a fire?”

 

“Oh, right” Pete took Patrick’s hands and moved to kiss his knuckles “um, I was trying to...well I was trying to learn something sort of new and magical...like I do” now Pete seemed embarrassed.

 

Patrick rolled his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Pete’s “stop acting like you accused me of murder”

 

“Mhm” Pete looped his arms around Patrick’s waist and kissed him firmly, making Patrick giggle a little “okay so, I wanted to learn something new and magical for you. I didn’t really know what and...well it was kind of lame what I did, I guess um...it’s about your room-”

 

“Peter what have you done to my room?” Patrick pulled away and hurried from Pete’s arms, behind him Pete called for him to come back but now Patrick was a tad perturbed.

 

Servants moved out of his way as he raced up the stairs and to his room, it honestly seemed so absurd that Patrick was  _ this  _ unhappy about some kind of change to his room but he wasn’t going to be happy if Pete moved his instruments-once the door was open though Patrick stared blankly. The room was a little bigger now and everything was still the same albeit now the bed was different; large and with four posts with blue sheer curtains draped down, the bed frame was made of black metal and the headboard had metallic vines with leaves twisting in a beautiful scene. Patrick blinked again; so...Pete had changed his bed?

 

“It’s stupid I know” Patrick jumped and whirled around, Pete was standing a little bit away from him, as if afraid Patrick would bite “I just um...I wanted to give you a good gift because you don’t exactly like giant flashy things and I’ve been trying to figure out how to do something for a while now and I am basically rambling aren’t I?”

 

Patrick looked back into his room then at Pete “It’s beautiful” 

 

“It...it is?”

 

“Yeah” Patrick smiled and held his hand out, Pete walked over and took it to kiss his knuckles again “I mean I’m curious about what this is going to lead up to but to tell you just where I was I went to see the dog. So what’s this about?”

 

“Why’d you go see the dog?” Pete frowned and pulled Patrick closer, he kissed the corner of his mouth “I mean I’m not saying you can’t but why?”

 

“I wanted to speak to someone who wouldn’t smart mouth me back” Patrick frowned when Pete did as well “Pete I love you more than anything-”

 

“But you can’t talk to me”

 

“I couldn’t talk to you about what’s been bothering me” shit 

 

“What do you mean by that?” now Pete’s face was twisted up again in annoyance and concern “what did I do?”

“Nothing, Pete and...that’s kind of the problem” jesus Patrick just say the question-

 

“That’s what this is about-if I’m reading this right” Pete bit his lip and sighed “so I know you’re still kind of...mad at me for mentioning that we’re together even though I haven’t really been subtle with you at all. But the thing is is that yeah we’re together but I made it sound like we’re married even...though we’re not…”

 

Patrick blinked “are you trying to propose?”

 

“No” Pete paused “wait shit” he pulled Patrick with him to his room and shut the door behind, Patrick was trying not to giggle “okay that’s not what I meant”

 

“I’m sorry” Patrick blurted, earning a confused look from Pete “I’ve been so bitchy at you and I had all the opportunity in the world to ask if you’d marry me and the whole time I’ve been trying to give reasons why you should-”

 

“That’s why I brought you in your room” Pete interrupted and cupped Patrick’s face, Patrick’s head was happily dizzy as Pete kissed him “it kinda seems...not as extravagant to propose in the hallway?”

 

“Huh?” Patrick blinked and watched Pete get on his knee “oh”

 

“Um-” Pete laughed awkwardly as he took Patrick’s hand and kissed his fingers “so...I love you, obviously, and I should’ve asked you first if it was alright even though again it was pretty obvious we were together with me announcing it at the banquet like a total ass-”

 

“You weren’t that much of an ass” 

 

“ _ Shush _ , I’m trying to be romantic” Pete laughed weakly and squeezed Patrick’s hand “okay um, I love you and I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life ruling the kingdom and even if we don’t stay royals forever I want to grow old with you and be with you because I love you more than anything” 

 

“Four more words” Patrick mumbled though he wanted to throw his arms around Pete and kiss him ‘til neither of them could breathe.

 

“I’m  _ getting  _ there” Pete rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers (the show off), a silver band appeared and he slipped it onto Patrick’s fingers “Patrick Stump, will you marry me?”

 

Patrick dropped to his knees and pulled Pete into a breathless kiss, arms looped around his waist and they both laughed awkwardly “yes, yes I will marry you”

 

“Thank God I’ve been fucking terrified all afternoon” 

Patrick pulled him back into another kiss, they ended up laughing and broke the kiss, and then (to no one’s surprise) they ended up on the bed. Patrick was pretty sure he could die happy later that evening after they had spent most of it touching and teasing each other (which of course lead to Patrick getting his brains fucked out of him), he was currently snuggled against Pete drifting to sleep. 

 

“I love you” he mumbled, squishing his face into Pete’s shoulder “you’re gonna wear a ring right?”

 

“Of course I am” Pete kissed Patrick’s head “sleep, okay? I love you too”

 

“You better” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading


End file.
